


Iceberg Ahead

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anal Fingering, Bottom Gabriel, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Come Eating, Dragon!Gabriel, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, Finger Sucking, M/M, Magic, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Violence, dragon!sam, everyone is a dragon is this, sex in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: For decades the dragon kingdoms of the North and South had been at war. Fire against Ice. Now, a fragile peace kept both domains in check, and the kings decided to establish a permanent order, hopefully.Both kingdoms would send an emissary for twelve months before the emissary of the empire and would join the other country for a year. Not everyone was happy with this solution, especially Gabriel The Trickster who had to keep an eye out for the dragon coming from the North.





	1. For the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> this story is part of my first Kink Bingo Card and for the SPN Trope Celebration Bang! The amazing art for my story comes from [writingarchangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat) and [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami) was my Beta for this as well. 
> 
> I hope you like the story. It fills the last open square for my kink bingo card "Enemies to Lovers"
> 
> Silva

  
  
  
Gabriel tapped his claws impatiently against the stone ground. Bad enough that his brother, King Michael, had forced him to play hatchling-sitter for the emissary from the North; no, he had to greet the barbarian from Iceland in a formal event at the court.  
  
He wasn’t even sure if the dragon from the North would dare to come close to the court even with an official invitation in his claws.  
  
Yawning, Gabriel stretched his wings and scratched himself on the back with the sharp tip of his tail. He hated waiting, but he could feel the glare of his brother on his back when Gabriel started to leave scratches on the ground from his talons.  
  
Ignoring the gigantic silver dragon that was his brother, Gabriel went back to leaving nicks all over the place with his golden claws. Where Michael was huge and silver; Gabriel was sleek, smaller and golden. A lot of dragons didn’t use to take Gabriel seriously because he was smaller than most, but he hadn’t gotten his name as “The Trickster” because he let others get away with talking behind his back. He may be smaller than most dragons, but he was fast in the sky, quick with his short swords; and if he put his mind into it, he could use his magic for more than just keeping his cave clean. If he wasn’t just lazy, Gabriel could have blown off the claws of the idiots with his flame if he had the ambition to. What he lacked in size, he made up for in power.  
  
Suddenly, Gabriel could hear voices from outside the royal chamber, and he looked up with interest when he heard the tell-tale sound of weapons being drawn. A growl followed the noise of weapons fighting. There was a crashing sound and then silence.  
  
Looking up at Michael who was too watching the tunnel leading to the chamber, Gabriel noticed the guards reaching for their arms; ready to defend their king.  
  
Suddenly, something seemed to block the vast tunnel before the largest dragon Gabriel had ever seen stepped into the chamber. Gabriel could see the sudden fear on the guard's faces.  
  
Michael was a giant dragon, most in their family were except Gabriel, but this dragon made even Michael look small.  
  
Gabriel couldn’t tell how much larger the dragon was than his brother because he wore battle armor, but his best guess was that the Northlander was about two times the size of Michael. The colossal dragon stepped into the middle of the chamber without seeing at the now terrified looking guards surrounding the space, or those following him through the tunnel.  
  
The huge Northlander looked at the other dragons in the chamber before he lowered his head in front of Michael and stood tall again. His eyes never leaving Michael’s face. Suddenly Gabriel asked himself what he had done to anger the gods that he was the one to take care of this… brute.  
  
“King Michael, my apologies for being late, but your guards didn’t seem convinced that I’m here by invitation.”  
  
A voice like thunder without being threatening sent a shiver down Gabriel’s spine. Even Michael seemed to be stunned as he stared at the newcomer. The king was gaping at the Northlander like a fish on land.  
  
“I don’t think they were expecting someone… so…”  
  
The Northlander huffed, spat a word of magic and suddenly the remarkable battle armor he wore seemed to fold into itself, and a small decorated collar with ornaments hung around the dragon’s neck.  
  
The Northlander wore the typical colours of his homeland. White scales covered him from snout to tail tip with long greys horns growing from his head in a slightly bowled line and with huge grey claws. Every scale, from the biggest to the smallest, was edged in a pale blue and Gabriel was sure that this monstrosity of a dragon would be indistinguishable during a snowstorm. Even with his armor, the Northland would be invisible as the metal was of such a light grey, he would blend in with the snow and the stark landscape.  
  
While the armor was gone, the dragon still had a colossal Warhammer strapped to his back. The end of his tail looked like it was reinforced with metal plates and spikes.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, your Majesty. I anticipated having trouble following your invitation. I’m Sam The Bloodthirsty, here on the invitation from King Michael of the Fire Court of the South, given from King Lucifer of Winter Court of the North. My King has chosen me to be the emissary of the North for the time being.”  
  
Now Gabriel understood why every guard looked outright terrified. Gabriel had heard stories about a huge dragon spreading fear among the fire dragons of the South. Huge; skilled with every weapon the royal blacksmiths came up with over the centuries, powerful battlemage and, as the stories told, strong enough to move mountains with nothing but brute strength. Most stories forged in wars were exaggerated because every dragon added more to the story than the truth allowed, but Gabriel wasn’t sure if even one story was made up when he looked at the massive dragon in front of him.  
  
“I’ve heard of you, Sam The Bloodthirsty. Why would King Lucifer send…” Michael broke up before he could finish his sentence, but the Northlander smiled. Huge white teeth and far too many fangs for a dragon that looked so young. “Why would he send someone with my reputation among the firebreathers? My King thought that my presence would spare all of us a lot of distress because no one wants to cause trouble with me. If you consider my presence at your court an issue, I will leave immediately and return to the Winter Court to tell King Lucifer to send someone else.”  
  
The long tail behind the mountain of a dragon twitched and left deep marks in the stony ground. Gabriel had been right, metal enforced.  
  
Next, to him sitting on his throne, Michael looked almost panicked for a second before he had his mask of a royal dragon and king back in place. “That won’t be necessary. King Lucifer honors my court by sending us one of his most decorated warriors. My brother, Gabriel, the Trickster, will act as your consultant for your time at my court. Should you need anything or have questions, don’t hesitate to ask.”  
  
The enormous dragon looked away from Michael and calculating eyes coloured in blue, grey and green with flecks of brown bore into Gabriel. He could see the magic the other dragon was controlling. This dragon was a powerhouse and could go through an army all on his own; Gabriel was sure about it. “Prince Gabriel.” Now that he was addressed personally, Gabriel understood why his brother looked so flabbergasted at first. Trying not to give in into the sensation of being stunned by the sheer presence of the Northlander, Gabriel grinned like a maniac. “Nothing prince-like about me. I’m worse than scale-fleas which is the reason my brother wants me to play nanny for you. You can call me either Gabriel or Trickster. I don’t care which.”  
  
Still sitting on his throne, Michael hissed, and his blue eyes glowed with hidden rage, but the Mountain only laughed at Gabriel.  
  
“If you annoy me too much, you golden flea, I will make you catch my hammer. That would shut you up. I’m sure.”  
  
Before Gabriel could answer, Michael snorted rather unroyal-like, and Gabriel glared at his brother in return before he leveled his glare at the icy mountain in front of him. “Before you can throw your hammer at me, you would have to catch me with it.” Gabriel felt insulted, and he had to remind himself that the rude dragon was at their court to keep a shaky peace.  
  
Again, the Northlander huffed. “It wouldn’t be a challenge to catch you.” Growling, Gabriel rose from his place next to the throne and walked up to the dragon. He knew it had to look ridiculous when he rose on his hind legs to look at the rude Northlander right in the eyes. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, and you should really stop talking if you don’t want to have to watch your food for the duration of your stay. Wouldn’t it be a pity if something happened to your tummy when you’re only used to frozen things on your plate?”  
  
Suddenly the temperature around them fell, and even the fires in the pits around the chamber dimmed down.  
  
“To make one thing clear, little golden flea, I’m not here because I want to be, but because of the orders of my king and friend. I will let this threat pass because I started it but try to threaten me once more and I will fly home with your severed head between my claws. I will return to your homelands with my king’s army at my back, and when I’m done, I will level this mountain to the ground and the weak people of these lands will know what a real winter looks like.”  
  
The cold remained as the Northlander looked over Gabriel and nodded at Michael. His armor snapped back in place when he turned around and walked out of the chamber. His long tail snapped out as a whip and Gabriel ducked out of reflex before he got hit. He wasn’t sure if he would survive a hit by the long and heavily armored tail and he wasn’t keen on finding out.  
  
He had fucked up, and he didn’t need to hear Michael growl behind him to know it.


	2. The Northlander

It took Gabriel half a day to find the cave the Northlander had claimed for himself. The enormous dragon made no secret of his location, Gabriel thought when he was standing at the mouth of the cave. The whole entrance was covered in frost and ice but the fact that cave was only an hour’s flight away from the court was alarming as none of the guards patrolling this area had reported anything. The dwelling looked like the Northlander had already spent several days at the place.  
  
Walking through the cave felt like walking through winter itself making Gabriel shiver. As a firebreather himself, he had no trouble with the cold but the magic the Northlander used to turn this cave into a fitting home, made even Gabriel shudder.  
  
He made sure to be audible when he walked through the cave. No reason to give the Northlander the impression that someone was sneaking up on him. When Gabriel reached the first chamber, he was impressed by what he saw.  
  
Rugs and furs covered the ground and books were stacked up all over the place. A firepit burned in the corner and meat, wrapped in layers of frost, hang on the wall ready to be cooked or eaten raw. Following the next tunnel leading away from the first chamber, Gabriel walked into something that looked like the home of one of the battlemages or one of the study chambers where their elders held their council. More books of various sizes, scrolls, things to write with very neatly sorted into shelves that looked like sharp claws made them.  
  
Spotting another tunnel leading away from the battlemage chamber, Gabriel saw a side passageway. Sniffing the air in both directions, Gabriel took the left way only to end up in a vast hall full of riches. Piles of gold filled the room. Some of the treasure in the place looked old but well cared for. Weapons, made to look beautiful and not to be used hung on the walls next to carefully crafted Gobelins which showed dragons fighting great battles with weapons held in claws, fires burning in the distance while ice covered the ground. Moving backward out of the chamber, Gabriel asked himself how the Northlander had managed it to get so many things in the cave he had claimed for such a short time.  
  
Following the right side of the tunnel, Gabriel could hear a weapon being swung sing through the air like a well-timed melody. With his head held low, Gabriel spied around the corner and spotted the Northlander standing in the middle of an open part of the cave.  
  
Sam stood there on his hind legs, wings spread, and a substantial broad sword held up in a high arc. He didn’t wear his armor as he whirled around, and the blade was singing as it swung.  
  
Gabriel was surprised that a dragon that huge could move so fast and look beautiful while doing so.  
  
Gabriel watched Sam move and _dance_ with his weapon, and he had no idea how long he was observing the other dragon, but suddenly, all the while he was whirling his huge sword around, Sam spoke words of magic, and his whole body started to shift and shrink. Gabriel watched the Northlander taking upon his human form. The second the magical shift was almost done, Sam spat another word of magic, and his armor fell in place while his sword shrunk with Sam as the dragon melted away and the human was left behind.  
  
Stepping deeper into the chamber, Gabriel kept watching, but the second he was halfway in the room, Sam stopped his dance with the blade, rammed the sword into the ground and looked at Gabriel.  
  
“What do you want, Trickster?” Gabriel didn’t need to look around to picture the cold emanating from Sam’s voice.  
  
Grinding his teeth together, Gabriel tried to call on his sweet side. “Curiosity and I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior.” Okay, maybe the words came out way grumpier than he wanted the way Sam was frowning at him.  
  
“No need to apologize. You spoke as much of the truth as I did. Tell your brother and king I accept your apology. Just to keep this annoying arrangement up and living.” Sam walked away and shifted back to his dragon form while doing so. His armor snapped back just like the huge sword. The sword was placed on a rag next to other weapons. The huge Warhammer Gabriel had seen earlier was put on a special place on the wall.  
  
“I’m not here because my brother ordered me to do so. He was pissed at what I said to you, and as much as my brother likes a good war, he also knows that should anything happen to you, the North will make a hard and swift move against our kingdom. Enough lives have already been lost in the fight between North and South. Michael is genuinely interested in this peace, and while I’m not keen on spending time in the North during the winter, I’ll stand with my brother and what he wants for the dragons of the South. I’m not here on behalf of my brother but on my own to say I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”  
  
The part of Gabriel that was the Trickster was annoyed for by the Northlanders words, but the part of him that was bound to the Kingdom understood it.  
  
Sam looked at him with his weird coloured eyes, and again Gabriel could see the magic reflecting in those orbs.  
  
When Sam moved closer, Gabriel had to force himself to stand his ground. The other dragon was just so freaking huge it was almost terrifying. Sam was now so close that Gabriel started to feel uncomfortable but still, he didn’t move backward.  
  
Magic started to gather between them, and it felt cold against Gabriel’s fire-born magic. Suddenly, Sam nodded like he had seen something he could agree with. “I accept your apology. Now come, let’s eat. All this unnerving talking makes me hungry.”  
  
Sam moved past Gabriel who turned around to follow him, but Gabriel had to throw himself down on the ground to save his head from Sam’s suddenly whipping tail. Snarling, Gabriel pointed at Sam’s long tail. “Get a grip on that thing before you poke someone’s eye out.”  
  
Sam stopped moving at all and looked over his shoulder with his snout held up in a smirk. “I have perfect control over my tail, and if someone gets his eye poked out, it’s because they didn’t move fast enough.”  
  
Growling, Gabriel followed the huge dragon whose low laughter echoed in the tunnel of the cave.  
  
He could already see himself liking this dragon with his white, long and exquisite looking tail. Never in all his decades would have Gabriel thought of getting himself involved with one of the ice dragons from the North. Given time, Gabriel could see himself more than just intrigued by his massive mountain of a dragon.  
  
…  
  
The year Sam was supposed to spend in the South was almost over, and Gabriel wasn’t sure how he felt about it. It was winter, and the whole landscape was covered in snow. Most dragons were hiding in their caves, but Gabriel was sitting on a rocky cliff somewhere in the mountains surrounding his brother’s court and staring into the raging snowstorm.  
  
Not much longer and he would have to leave his home and fly up to the North together with Sam to spend his year at the Winter Court. He saw no problem with traveling with Sam. Gabriel had learned to enjoy the quiet but witty mountain of a dragon. Sam saw no reason to move more than necessary and when they had to spend time at Michael’s court, he was always polite but behaved like the barbarian the other dragons named him. Sam would annihilate every crumb that was served, and no one dared to take away is food because he would start to growl, and his long tail would whip around behind him dangerously.  
  
Gabriel, meanwhile, tried to hide his face behind his wings, claws or own food. They developed a game they found funny as hell and scared the shit out of everyone else.  
  
They would start to argue; it would get louder up to the point where one of them began to roar. Sam could shout loud enough to resurrect the dead. Other dragons fled in panic and Michael had asked Gabriel once if he would rather go to war than spend more time with the barbarian from the North. That was the moment Gabriel looked at his brother in faked shock and ask if he missed something that would make Michael change his mind about peace with the North.  
  
Still, with the day for his flight up to the North coming closer and closer, Gabriel wasn’t so sure anymore about what he wanted. Sam was already preparing the spell that would teleport all his belongings back to his cave in the North and he had invited Gabriel to stay at his home. Apparently, good caves were rare in the North and many would consider it a challenge to try and catch Gabriel unaware in his den. Sam made it clear to Gabriel that he trusted Gabriel’s strength and skills, but many of Sam’s brethren wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation of catching a pretty golden dragon-like Gabriel unaware.

Gabriel felt like he had been rooted to his spot when Sam said those words by the small smirk playing over Sam’s handsome features. The gods had to be laughing at Gabriel because right at that moment the sun broke through the clouds and hit Sam’s white and pale blue scales in the right angle that made small sparks all light dance around him like broken shards of glass. It was the moment Gabriel knew he was doomed. He would follow Sam back into the North and should nobody forced him out, Gabriel would stay as long as Sam would allow.  
  
The snow had started to build around Gabriel, but he didn’t care. He didn’t feel the cold as he cloaked himself in his magic born of fire as he kept staring into the still-raging snowstorm.  
  
When Michael walked out of the tunnel behind Gabriel, the smaller dragon didn’t acknowledge his brother.  
  
Michael sat with him for a long time before the King sighed so heavily that his breath melted parts of the piled-up snow around them.  
  
“You won’t be coming back from the North should you go there, will you, little brother?” Gabriel looked at his brother, and while he knew that Michael spoke the truth, he was hesitant to give his brother the answer which was so obvious.  
  
Michael’s low laughter made his wings shake and more snow melted around them. “Don’t worry Gabriel. Go with him, stay with him. Should you claim each other, your connection to the Bloodthirsty will only make sure that the peace will stand for a long time to come. Should you wish to come back home and he prevents you from leaving I will send every single warrior in motion, and we will bring you back home. Lucifer listens to Sam, or the ice pack from the North wouldn’t have sent his best warrior. Sam is as much part of the royal court as a dragon not born into the royal bloodline can be. Should Sam tell Lucifer that there will be peace between our kingdoms because he wouldn’t fight against his mate’s family… it would be a time of peace, unlike anything we’ve ever witnessed. Still, I won’t force you into anything. If you go with him and you two part ways after your time in the North is over, you’ll part as friends who will uphold the peace, that will be enough too, brother.”  
  
Gabriel heard every word his brother had said, but he had no answer for himself, and so, he had no response for Michael.  
  
Staring out into the snowstorm and feeling the soft flakes of purest white between his claws, Gabriel thought that he could get used to this kind of weather if he had a big mountain of a dragon sleeping next to him.  
  
Unbeknown to Gabriel and Michael, said mountain of a dragon flew loops of happiness under cover of the falling snow as he had heard every word. Unbeknown to Gabriel, he would go back to the North with his mate by his side and Sam would make sure his mate would see all the beauty the North had to offer just like he would offer Gabriel The Trickster, golden dragon of the South, everything a dragon could wish for in a mate.  
  
…  
  
When the day finally arrived for Gabriel to travel back with into the North with Sam, the golden dragon was somewhat nervous. Sam had sent the few things Gabriel wanted to take along back to the North with his teleportation spell and they would start their flight with the next sunrise.  
  
Gabriel had put on his battle armor, strapped his short swords to his sides and was ready to leave with the first light. Still, he had asked Sam for a moment alone as he sat on top of the mountain that held his brother’s court. He would leave soon with no idea when he would return to this land of green forests, high mountains, fast rivers, and open landscape. Watching the sun rise over his brother’s kingdom was something Gabriel wanted to memorize. It was his home; his territory and he had fought to protect his brother’s reign as much as the kingdom itself... and now he was about to leave it behind to travel to a world of ice and snow with a dragon that resembled his own home as much as did Gabriel resemble his.  
  
The stone under Gabriel’s claws shook as Sam landed behind Gabriel only to slam his talons into the dark rock to keep himself from falling. The cliff too small for Sam to land even without Gabriel already sitting on it. Looking back at the huge dragon coloured in white scales edged with blue, Gabriel saw nothing but patience on Sam’s face. Should Gabriel need more time to say goodbye, Sam wouldn’t disturb him.  
  
Still, Gabriel had already said goodbye to his family and friends. Promised them to stay in contact either through the family bonds or through other ways.  
  
With one last glance down the mountain into the valley still sleeping in the shadow, Gabriel watched the sun rise over the horizon. The first rays of light hit his golden scales, and Gabriel knew he would be visible from far away as his scales would reflect and intensify the light. When the sun was high in the sky, the effect would pass, but the light of new dawn would always make Gabriel’s scales look aflame. He wondered if the same thing would happen when he was in the North.  
  
Spreading his wings, Gabriel let go of the cliff and glided alongside the mountain until he caught an updraft that carried him in the sky and out of the shadow of the mountain. Sam was right behind him, and when the sun hit his white scales, it reminded Gabriel of a new day after a massive storm in winter. When everything was silent and peaceful after the gods had taken out their rage on the world. When the snow was unbroken and soft when the new sun rose over a world covered in snow.  
  
Together, they flew side by side and Gabriel could hear people gasp part in fear and part in wonder as an ice dragon and a fire dragon flew side by side without fighting. Neither of them spoke as they headed North and Gabriel watched the landscape change as they passed by.  
  
It started to snow long before they crossed the border into the territory of the North and the Winter Court.  
  
Next to Gabriel, Sam inhaled the frigid air, and silent happiness played over his features as Gabriel had never seen before. The feeling of coming home. Looking around, Gabriel tried to see what Sam was seeing, but he could only perceive a stark landscape covered in snow and ice behind a curtain of falling snow.  
  
The softly falling snow turned into a storm of such power, that Gabriel had trouble seeing Sam in this cold ocean of white. How Sam was able to navigate in this storm was beyond Gabriel, but he was happy when he felt Sam’s presence flying right under him and sometimes their wings would brush against each other. Neither of them cared.  
  
Sam led Gabriel to a mountain ridge and in the wind shadow of the mountain, Sam showed Gabriel the not hidden entry to a cave. The mouth of the cave was massive enough that Sam could land without trouble, and after Sam had taken a step deeper into the cave, even Gabriel could land beside him. Bones decorated the entry of the cavern and Gabriel was sure he had spotted a dragon’s skull right on top of the entrance. Scales in the colours of blue, black, red, even a few golden ones, were hammered into the stone walls.  
  
Looking around at the trophies of war, Gabriel met Sam’s colourful eyes. “Someone I knew?” No need to feel insulted by the display of awards; Gabriel understood war just like any other dragon who had fought, and taking trophies was as much part of any war as was the killing of the enemy.  
  
Sam shrugged with his broad shoulders. “No idea to be honest. Never bothered to learn his name as he was trying to chop off my head. I was faster than he was. He was a worthy opponent as for the others... They stood in my way; I made them regret that choice.”  
  
Snorting as Gabriel understood the meaning of Sam’s words, he pointed at the dark of the cave. “Lead the way, you overgrown snowball. My tail’s starting to freeze outside in this ungodly weather.” Chuckling, Sam turned around, and because Gabriel knew what was coming, he already ducked when Sam’s long tail whipped through the air where Gabriel’s head had been only seconds ago. Either Gabriel was too fast, or Sam wasn’t aiming for his head, but until now Sam had never managed to hit Gabriel with his long, metal enforced and good-looking tail.  
  
Following Sam deeper into the cave, Gabriel saw the torches on the walls come to life as they walked deeper into the cave hidden deep in the belly of the mountain. The stone was darker than Gabriel was used to it from his own home, but when they hit the part of the cave that held Sam’s belongings, the dark stone turned into a heavy contrast.  
  
Just like in the cave Sam had taken as his in the South, here, in his cave, the floor was covered with thick furs and carpets. Bookshelves stood alongside the walls, and Gabriel was sure he saw tunnels go off the huge chamber too small for a dragon. During Sam’s time in the South, Gabriel had seen that Sam liked to spend time as a human just like he stayed dragon for long periods. Sam was comfortable either in his scales or his skin. Gabriel never bothered much with using his human skin if he hadn’t had to interact with humans, but with Sam, he learned that spending time on two legs had its purpose too.  
  
“We have to get a few things out of one of the smaller rooms so you can make yourself at home, Gabriel. I’m not used to having guests for long.”  
  
There was something in Sam’s voice that made Gabriel look up from the weapons rack. “I would think that a proven warrior like you would have many guests. Friends and fellow soldiers visiting, talking and bragging about battles and wars.”  
  
Sam shrugged as he placed his hammer on a rack on the wall.  
  
“Not really. The truth is that even among my own kind I’m feared. I’m an obstacle to them as much as I am to your kind, Gabriel. Magic is more common among the dragons of the South than among those of the North. I could be either a battlemage or a dragon warrior I was told when I became of age, but I chose to become both. That the gods decided to bless me with a strong body and powerful magic only strengthened the fear. The only ones not afraid of me are the few dragons of my family and Lucifer.”  
  
Walking close to Sam, Gabriel sat down in front of the massive dragon and flipped against Sam’s snout with his claw. “Don’t worry, Iceberg, I’m not afraid of you. Only of this mindless tail of yours, I live in fear of losing an eye to it.”  
  
Growling, Sam rubbed his snout with his claw only to repay Gabriel with the same gesture. Whining, Gabriel clutched his muzzle with both his claws, howled in fake pain only to throw himself backward and roll around on the ground before he coughed, starting to breathe stertorously to remain still on the floor after his dramatic bow-off-the-ground. With his tongue lolling out between his fangs, Gabriel lay immobile on the floor only hear Sam trying to contain his laughter. The contained laughter followed the poking with something sharp, either tail tip or claws, against Gabriel’s belly, snout, arms, and legs... before a long tail was suddenly wrapped around his own, and he found himself dragged deeper into the cave.  
  
“Finally something to eat that will even make me feel stuffed!”  
  
Lifting his head at these words Gabriel tried to free his tail from Sam’s grip just like he tried to hide his laughter.  
  
“Let me go, you frosty barbarian!”  
  
Gabriel found himself dragged around the cave for quite some time as Sam showed him around. The hidden hot spring was clearly his favorite.  
  



	3. The Winter Court

The next day Sam lead the way through the tunnels of the Winter Court. It wasn’t what Gabriel had been expecting. Extensive tunnels hammered into dark stone, caverns of war trophies, ice building beautiful sculptures which hang down from the ceiling of the caves. A colourful painting drawn on canvases made of ice brought a splash of colour in this world of ice and dark stone, and they were utterly beautiful.  
  
Gabriel wore his battle armor marking him as part of the royal court of the South, and next to him Sam wore his impressive armor. It was time for Gabriel to meet King Lucifer of the Winter Court.  
  
Side by side, as the tunnels were wide enough to do so, Gabriel passed guards, caverns and other dragons right by Sam. Gabriel felt like a dwarf among these ice dragons. Dragons watched him from colour eyes as the main colour of all of their scales was white. Some of them looked at Gabriel with disgust; others looked curious, and some stared at Gabriel with a dangerous smirk. Here, in this land of ice a captured golden dragon would make a good trophy, Sam had explained to him earlier. Sam had added with his next words, that should one of his brethren try anything Gabriel didn’t want, or he feared for his life, Gabriel could and should defend himself and if it led to the death of an idiot, it wouldn’t be Gabriel’s fault. On that day Gabriel learned that the ice dragons were just as hard and ruthless as the land they called home; only the fiercest and most cunning dragons would survive.  
  
Still, with Sam by his side, Gabriel learned fast that nobody dared to come to close to him. They took one look at Sam, took a step back and lowered their heads. No one wanted to mess with Sam The Bloodthirsty.  
  
They were passing a long tunnel with several pairs of guards but when they spotted Sam with Gabriel by his side, they pulled themselves together, their weapons and shields close to them as they only nodded at Sam _and_ Gabriel while they passed by. At the end of the tunnel, Gabriel stepped into a vast cave. Within the cave stood a cavern carved out of ice and on top of the throne sat one of the most beautiful dragons Gabriel had ever seen.  
  
His scales were utterly white and seemed to glow; even fresh snow would look dull next to this dragon. His claws and horns were just as white as his scales, and the flight membrane of wings seemed so pale that Gabriel was sure that the sun would shine right through them. Impressive eyes in the colour of azure met Gabriel’s gaze before said eyes wandered to Sam. A smile played along the white scaled snout only reveal huge fangs. The white dragon rolled off his throne as he had been resting on his back, wings stretched out and long tail hanging over the side.  
  
Without missing a step, the gigantic dragon walked up to Sam only to pull him into a tight hug. This new dragon was huge, much bigger than Gabriel and most fire dragons in general, and his white scales made Sam’s scales of white edged with a pale blue look almost grey.  
  
When the new dragon pulled Sam into a hug, it looked like a familiar gesture to Gabriel, but still, something in him growled as he smelled the other unmated dragon so close to the one, he already considered his mate. That they both lacked the marks to prove it didn’t bother Gabriel. He could see that this wasn’t a lover’s touch, it was that of a friend, of a fellow brother-in-arms but it nagged Gabriel on that Sam was touching another dragon.  
  
When Sam and the other dragon separated again, Gabriel watched the other dragon slam his huge claw against Sam’s armor glad shoulder with a huge grin, Gabriel couldn’t decide if he should flinch at the heavy sound ringing through the cave or growl.  
  
“Well... you look good for someone who had to spend a year in the South, my friend. You didn’t catch a scale fungus or something in their humid weather?” The grin only got bigger when suddenly Sam’s tail whipped around the big dragon only to hit the other dragon in the chest. Winching, Gabriel kept himself from rubbing his chest while the other dragon staggered a step back.  
  
“What your mouth you overgrown snow lizard, or I will tell Gabriel the story of the sand fleas.”  
  
Now the other dragon glowered first at Sam and then at Gabriel before he looked back at the Mountain next to Gabriel. “You wouldn’t dare…” Grinning, Sam sat back on his haunches and crossed his arms in front of his huge chest. “Try me, Lucifer. I’m sure someone with the name “The Trickster” will appreciate this story.”  
  
Lucifer? This was King Lucifer of the Winter Court Sam was punching with his tail?  
  
Gabriel’s astonishment must have been visible on his face as Sam started to laugh. “A surprise isn’t it, Gabriel? Meet King Lucifer of the Winter Court. Sand flea infected snow lizard; meet Gabriel The Trickster, Prince of the Fire Court of the South and King Michael’s emissary.”  
  
Not really knowing what to do, because his brother would never behave like this, Gabriel just nodded at the King. His brother would have beheaded anyone for daring to be so disrespectful to him.  
  
The King looked at Gabriel and mimicked Sam’s pose of sitting on his haunches with his arms crossed in front of his chest, long tail wrapped around himself and wings held tight against his back.  
  
“So, you are the one little firebreather Sam was talking about without taking a breath. Now I can understand why he’s so fascinated by you. Such a cute tail and don’t get me started about your pretty colour. Sam loves gold almost as much as his magic and that ridiculous hammer of his.”  
  
Suddenly Gabriel felt hot and cold at once while he heard Sam grind his teeth together. He didn’t dare to look at Sam.  
  
Gabriel watched as the King wanted to go on with whatever he still had to say when Sam slammed his metal enforced tail down on the ground and growled. Gabriel had heard Sam growl before but... this time it felt like the whole earth was shaking. After the noise followed the feeling of magic being gathered before suddenly the air seemed to explode and the King was thrown backward.  
  
Sam huffed, and even in the cold of the cave, his breath was visible as he turned around to leave the cavern. Not knowing what was going on, and still feeling a bit confused after what he had heard from the King, Gabriel took one last glance at the fallen King. Lucifer was pulling himself back to his claws and looked like he was trying to shake heavy dizziness off, and so Gabriel decided to follow Sam.  
  
A part of Gabriel was surprised that no guards had stormed into the cave when the loud sound of the King hitting the wall had been so audible. He got his answer when he followed Sam in a sprint. The guards standing on duty in the long tunnel stood with their weapons lowered, backs pressed against the walls and naked fear in their eyes as Sam marched past them. Frost covered everything he touched.  
  
Gabriel had to run after Sam, with his long legs and even longer steps, and no dragon also tried to block his path. Realizing that Sam was stomping into the direction of the cliff they had landed on earlier, Gabriel strained to keep up with Sam, but he underestimated just how fast Sam could be. The enormous white dragon stretched his wings and was gone with the next updraft.  
  
Cursing, Gabriel shifted to his human form to get rid of his armor. With loud clattering and bangs, his armor fell to the ground. Slipping back to his dragon self, Gabriel jumped off the cliff with his wings stretched wide. The added weight of his armor would only slow him down, and while he was fast in the sky, Gabriel didn’t know the skies and winds of the Ice Lands well enough to fly fast with his heavy armor while he tried to keep up with Sam.  
  
The mountain of a dragon was fast on the ground, and even quicker in the sky, Gabriel realized. Until then Sam had to be holding himself back as Gabriel put all of his strength into beating his wings, but Sam was still a white spot in the grey sky.  
  
Keeping an eye on the ground below him, Gabriel was sure that Sam was heading back to his vast cave in the mountainside, and while he was sure that he could find the way back himself, Gabriel wasn’t so sure if he would still be welcome there. He still didn’t understand Sam’s reaction to the King’s words, and while he thought, and hoped, that it meant the same thing as Gabriel wanted, he needed to talk to Sam before he got his hopes up.  
  
Snarling as a sudden updraft hit him, Gabriel had trouble keeping himself in the air while following Sam; he saw Sam landing on the with bones surrounded cliff the led into his home.  
  
Not bothering to stop his fast flight, Gabriel collapsed his wings and rushed into the long tunnel leading to the cave hidden in the belly of the mountain. Slamming his claws into the trail of ice Sam had left behind. Leaving deep marks behind in the ice and the stone underneath, Gabriel came to a stop before he would have ended in the cave wall snout first. Without taking a break, Gabriel followed the trail of ice leading to the part of the cave where Sam had his cave to sleep in.  
  
The closer Gabriel came the tenser the air started to feel as it was sated with magic and the temperature had dropped so low that Gabriel could see his breath as puffs of white all around him.  
  
When Gabriel walked into Sam’s cave, he moved slowly and made sure to drag his tail over the icy ground to announce his presence. No need to give a pissed off battlemage slash dragon warrior the impression of someone sneaking up on him. Gabriel liked his head attached to his body, thank you very much.  
  
Until then, Gabriel hadn’t had the time or reason to be in Sam’s room of the cave. It was a vast room hammered out of the stone and the way the place was built; it looked like Sam use his dragon and his human form to live here. Right now, Sam was standing in the middle of the room with his magic whirling around him in colours of white, soft blue, vibrant purple and an angry dark red. It looked oddly beautiful even with the knowledge that this display of raw magic was dangerous and deadly. The next thing Gabriel noticed that Sam was standing completely still and this fact was almost more dangerous than the magic slowly filling the room.  
  
One thing Gabriel learned early about Sam was that he never stayed still. He would always move his tail around like a comfortable cat, lazy movements but full of contained power, just like he held his huge wings loosely against his back. Now, Sam was a tense line of barely contained rage.  
  
Stepping closer, Gabriel took a deep breath, but his nose couldn’t help him to get to know more about Sam’s current state. The magic drowned everything else out.  
  
“Sam? Are you okay Sam?” No reaction from the huge dragon and Gabriel wasn’t sure if Sam could hear him. Still, Gabriel announced his next action. “Sam, I’m going to touch you. Please don’t rip my pretty face off.”  
  
Slowly Gabriel wrapped his tail around Sam’s, and the metal enforcements on Sam’s tail scratched along Gabriel’s golden scales. He entwined their tails, but Sam was still wholly immobile, but when Gabriel walked around him, with his tail still entwined with Sam’s, he tried not to step back and run.  
  
Sam was flexing his claws, _open and close, open and close_ , his lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl, and he clenched his fangs so hard that Gabriel could feel his teeth hurt in sympathy. The most frightening sight was Sam’s eyes. Usually, they would gleam with laughter and the dragon’s sharp mind, but now those beautiful orbs reflected the rage of someone capable of wielding the deadliest magic as the colours of the magical mist around them reflected in Sam’s eyes like a storm.  
  
Swallowing against the fire rising fire in his throat, Gabriel held tight to Sam’s tail with his own and stepped around the huge dragon until he was standing right in front of him. Gabriel hadn’t had the impression that Sam could see him over the whirling magic and so he carefully dragged his claw upwards from Sam’s snout, right between his glowing eyes and repeated the motion several times. He hoped that Sam would either feel or smell him and not go for an immediate attack when Gabriel placed both his claws around Sam’s strong jaw.  
  
“Sam, come on Iceberg, you’re scaring me here. Why are you so mad anyway? Is it because of what the snow lizard said? Or is it because you are so overwhelmed by my pretty tail that you are speechless all of a sudden? Not that I can’t understand that, because I know I’m a pretty golden dragon, but you never gave me the impression that you are a tail-guy. I always considered you more of a... hammer-type of dragon.”  
  
Gabriel knew he was ranting but the magic he could see rolling around in Sam’s eyes like the angry ocean, made him feel uneasy. Slowly Gabriel could see the sea of magic in Sam’s eyes calm down, and his usual colours of blue-grey with flecks of green returned.  
  
Sam blinked once; his muscles lost their rigidity and Gabriel could feel Sam’s tail wrapping around his own. When Sam blinked a second time, Gabriel knew that Sam could finally see him again. Sam shook himself without dislodging his tail from Gabriel’s, and it sounded like the melody of chimes filled the cave when Sam’s white scales rattled against each other.  
  
Blinking again, Sam looked at Gabriel with an expression the golden dragon couldn’t read.  
  
“I’m sorry you had to hear and see that, Gabriel. I would understand should you wish to go home. Lucifer will honor your wish as well, and there will be no war between the North and the South.”  
  
Frowning, Gabriel tightened his grip around Sam’s face and around his tail.  
  
“Why would I want to leave again? First, I just arrived and second, I still don’t know what is going on.”  
  
When Gabriel tightened his grip around Sam’s tail, the giant dragon turned around until he could look at their entwined tails and for a second Gabriel thought Sam would pull away, but the white dragon tightened his grip so much that Gabriel could feel the metal scratch hard over his scales.  
  
“Lucifer is not just my King but also my friend and has been so since long before he became King of the Winter Court.” Sam sounded solemn but never looked away from Gabriel. “I talked to him because we both share the same kind of magic. I told him how weird the South sometimes was to me and how different the Fire Court of the South works. The more time I spent in your brother’s kingdom, Gabriel, the more I saw how the North could profit from peace between both kingdoms. I talked a lot about you as well; it seems without realizing it, or he wouldn’t have gone right for it... the damn snow lizard.” Sam said contritely, and when he started to clench his fangs together, Gabriel tapped him on the long white snout.  
  
“Stop that. No need to break your cute fangs. It’s somewhat charming to know that you talked to the King of the Winter Court about me. What did you tell him? Did you tell him how awesome I look during the sunrise? Or that I can burp so hard that I start to breathe fire? Maybe you told him about the trick with the knife I can do with my beautiful tail? What did you tell him? I want to know!”  
  
Sam chuckled, and Gabriel smiled at the happiness he could see on the Iceberg’s face.  
  
“You do have a beautiful tail, Gabriel.” Gabriel felt his stomach do a nervous flip at those words.  
  
“You think so? I mean, I know I have a good-looking tail, but sometimes I think my tail is too short. Still, I do think of it as useful to scratch my back with it.”  
  
More of Sam’s tail wrapped around Gabriel’s, and when Sam stepped close to him and spread his wings, Gabriel suddenly felt tiny in front of Sam as the Ice dragon towered over him. “You have an exquisite looking tail Gabriel, just like the rest of you... covered and these stunning golden scales of yours. All of this makes me want to keep you...”  
  
Sam was so close now that Gabriel saw nothing but white scales edged with blue.  
  
“You would be my most gorgeous treasure, Gabriel, with your golden scales and your sharp tongue. None of my swords from the desert are as beautiful and shiny as you are. You are like a sunrise after a long cold winter.”  
  
Gabriel only realized that he was walking backward when he walked right into the wall behind him. Straightening, with his tail still firmly held by Sam’s, Gabriel felt himself being trapped by the naked hunger he could see in Sam’s bright eyes.  
  
“There are many golden dragons in my brother’s kingdom. I’m sure there are others with prettier scales, ones without scars from battle.” A part of him wanted to roll around and allow this huge dragon to mount and take him because it was the one thing Gabriel wanted since he realized that he wanted to have Sam as his mate. Still, a different part of him wanted to hear it from Sam, that the behemoth of a dragon wished to Gabriel the same way and not just as an easy lay because he was available.  
  
Sam huffed at Gabriel’s words and was now blocking every path Gabriel could take to escape him with his sheer size. A huge and solid claw under Gabriel’s chin made the smaller dragon look up.  
  
“I don’t care for other golden dragons. The one in front of me is the one I want to keep. If there is a chance of forever as well, I will take this as well though I fear forever is too short of a time to give you all the things you could ever desire Gabriel.”  
  
Swallowing against the hope blooming in his chest like his fire, Gabriel pressed himself closer to the wall. It was as good as the confirmation he wanted, and suddenly he couldn’t find any words like he usually could.  
  
“You serious about this? I can’t give you hatchlings; your bloodline will die with you.” It was the one big fear which had been growing at the back of Gabriel’s mind. That Sam wanted a family of his own at some point and would keep him along until he found a dragoness he could breed with.  
  
Sam chuckled and pushed Gabriel even closer to the wall. “Really, Gabriel? I have a brother who can take care of carrying on our bloodline and… who says that just because you _can’t_ give me hatchings that it means I can’t try to breed you again and again? Until no one dares to come too close to our cave because they will hear you roar and beg for more when I try to breed you. I will mark your flesh with my claim until everyone has seen it in whatever form you wear, human or dragon.”  
  
Panting, Gabriel couldn’t keep a whimper to himself at these words. It was as if his darkest and most wanted fantasies had come to life, and the large Ice Dragon in front of him only smirked at the desperate sound.  
  
“That’s what you want my lovely golden firebreather? To be held down and fucked until my cum leaks out of your perky ass?”  
  
Dropping his wings, Gabriel nodded as words seemed to be too difficult, but Sam shook his head. “Not good enough Gabriel. You have to say it; tell me how much you want me, how much you to be split open on my cock until you can feel it for days afterward.”  
  
Whimpering, Gabriel closed his claws around Sam’s strong arm still holding his head up. “Please... Sam... mark me, claim me, I’ve wanted you even before we came here, to your home.”  
  
Carefully, almost like Gabriel was something delicate and breakable and not a dragon, Sam rubbed his snout against Gabriel’s before he pulled back. “Then shift for me.” It was rare for another dragon to demand a shift to their human form. They were easier to kill and subdue like this, and such a demand usually followed to an official challenge but as soon as Sam spoke, Gabriel already called for the magic that turned him from dragon to human, and Sam mirrored him.  
  
Now, both wearing their human skins, Gabriel found himself pressed against the cave wall with a very huge and very aroused Sam standing between his legs right before Sam lifted Gabriel with his huge hands under the golden dragon’s ass. Wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist, Gabriel buried his hands in Sam’s long hair that mirrored the colour of his scales; white dipped in blue. The kiss that followed their synced shift took every breath from Gabriel. Sam tasted like frost and winter on his tongue while his body itself was much cooler than his own.  
  
Closing his eyes against the rising pleasure and the magic surrounding them, Gabriel felt Sam shift his hold on him before two dry fingers started to push against his hole.  
  
Groaning, Gabriel pulled back and pushed back against Sam’s fingers. It burned when Sam’s long and thick digits pushed in, but burning and fire was what Gabriel was made of. Close to him, Sam growled and drove them off the wall with Gabriel still held tightly against his chest and his fingers working Gabriel open.  
  
Holding on to Sam’s broad shoulders, Gabriel rubbed himself on Sam’s belly while Sam kept his fingers still for Gabriel to fuck himself open on them. “So beautiful…” Hearing Sam’s words of praise, Gabriel opened his eyes again only to see Sam staring at him with a heat in his eyes that was almost foreign in an Ice Dragon. Before Gabriel could think more about it, he found himself threw onto a bed Sam had moved in the corner of his vast cave.  
  
Moaning at the softness of the sheets under him, Gabriel watched Sam kneel in front of the mattress. Gabriel’s legs ended up on Sam’s shoulders as he pulled Gabriel to the edge of the bed only to lift Gabriel by the hips before a cold tongue touched Gabriel’s rim for the first time.  
  
Tensing at the sudden coldness touching him on such a vulnerable part of his body, Gabriel forced himself to relax, which was the moment the weird mix of his fire and the ice of Sam turned into a kind of pleasure unbeknown to Gabriel. Throwing his head back against the clever tongue working him open with the help of long fingers, Gabriel closed his hand around his hard cock and started to stroke himself in sync with Sam’s tongue.  
  
When Sam started to growl between his legs, Gabriel choked on his next breath, and as Gabriel looked down, Sam’s splendid tongue left his hole only to be replaced three of Sam’s fingers. Gabriel stopped moving his hand when he felt Sam’s finger enter him and despite the prep, Sam had given him with his tongue, Gabriel could still feel the burn and stretch.  
  
Growling, Sam closed his hand around Gabriel’s fingers still being wrapped around his cock and Sam’s huge hand covered Gabriel’s completely.  
  
“Go on, Gabriel.”  
  
Not one to deny Sam, Gabriel went back to stroking himself while Sam fucked him with nothing but his long fingers. The pleasure was like a different fire in his body, and when Sam paused with his fingers only to rub over the sensitive spot within Gabriel’s body, the golden dragon was done. Gabriel had to clench his teeth together against the rising fire that wanted to escape his control. Gabriel could feel his release cover his skin like a hot trail but suddenly a biting cold was added to the heat of his release.  
  
Looking down, Gabriel had to slam his eyes shut again as he saw Sam licking away the evidence of his release from his skin while went back to fucking Gabriel with his long fingers. At some point, Gabriel’s curiosity got the better out of him and he opened his eyes again to watch Sam lick off every last drop of his release from Gabriel’s skin. When Sam was done, he smirked at Gabriel, before he pulled his fingers out of Gabriel’s hole to push him down until Gabriel turned around.  
  
Gabriel found himself smashed into the soft the sheets with his knees down on the floor and Sam kneeling between his stretched thighs. Feeling Sam’s cock at his stretched hole, Gabriel clawed at the sheets when Sam didn’t push forward to take him.  
  
No, the huge Ice Dragon held Gabriel down with ease before he felt Sam’s cold breath on his neck.  
  
“First, I’m going to fuck you until I cum so we will be even. Then, I’m going to claim you, right here, on your back will be my mark for everyone to see that you love to bend over for me; while only I get to see it, hear it, feel it. When my mark is burned into your skin until it shows even when you wear your scales, I will fuck you again, breed you until my cum drips out of your ass. When I’m done with your human ass, I expect you to shift to your dragon form so I can fuck you again while you make our cave shake with your roaring as I fuck you again. Tomorrow, after we’ve rested, I will lay down and watch you fuck yourself on my cock while you burn your mark into my skin. The whole kingdom will hear you scream for my cock, Gabriel.”  
  
Sobbing at the pleasure Gabriel could already feel from mere words, he turned his head enough to look at Sam who wore the most pleasing smile on his face Gabriel had ever seen. Shifting around in Sam’s hold only made the Ice Dragon growl on top of Gabriel before Sam suddenly thrust forward to bury himself entirely in Gabriel’s hole.  
  
Gabriel’s roar echoed in the cave. He felt the burn of the sudden and deep penetration, but the burn was cooled at the same time as Sam ran much colder than Gabriel and it was the cold spreading in Gabriel’s body that turned his roar into a moan which echoed.  
  
Sam’s sounds of pleasure were less loud but powerful on their own as he started to thrust. Gabriel could make out words like ‘ _hot’_ and _‘like a furnace around my cock’,_ and Sam’s heated whispered words while he thrust hard into Gabriel’s body that he could feel the frame of the bed digging into his hips were a huge turn-on for Gabriel. That Sam used him for his desires while he gave Gabriel so much pleasure turned him on even more.  
  
Behind him, Sam moaned and grunted while he angled his hips in a way that forced his cock to ram over the sensitive spot within Gabriel with every hard thrust. Wailing against the powerful pleasure, Gabriel heard the sheets rip under the strength of his fingers, but the gratification was nothing compared the moment when Sam stilled with a desperate sound leaving his lips as he buried his fingers in the meat of Gabriel’s hips.  
  
The feeling of Sam pumping his release into his lose body was a shock to Gabriel’s system as an unknown cold was released deep into his walls. He started to struggle in Sam’s hold, but Gabriel didn’t know if he wanted to get away from this cold feeling or if he wanted more of it. It was Sam who took the decision out of Gabriel’s hands.  
  
While the cold was still humming in Gabriel’s body like a chilly wind, Sam bent forward and buried his teeth in Gabriel’s neck. It was that moment Gabriel felt magic, cold, colder than anything a being made of fire should ever feel, start to bury its claws into Gabriel.  
  
Howling as the painful cold started to spread in his body, Gabriel started to fight against Sam who held Gabriel down with the same ease as earlier. The second Sam started to thrust his still-hard cock back into Gabriel’s body, the golden dragon began to howl for a completely different reason. Where pain wrecked his body only moments before, pleasure raced through him as Sam used his magic to brand Gabriel with his claiming mark. Endless pleasure wrecked Gabriel’s shaken human form and the now pleasurable cold spread along Gabriel’s back. Attuned to the cold, Gabriel was surprised to feel his burning hot release as hot sticky mess between him and the soft sheets.  
  
Still surprised by his orgasm, Gabriel pushed back against Sam’s cock and found himself impaled on Sam’s hard cock just as another wave of pleasure rolled over him only to wrench another orgasm from his body.  
  
Gabriel’s voice broke as he tried to scream again, but with Sam’s release, another wave of ice-cold pleasure flooded Gabriel’s body and senses.  
  
In the end, it was too much for them both.  
  
Gabriel was slowly following Sam down to the floor when Sam pulled him with one arm wrapped around Gabriel’s middle. Sam turned them to their sides, with his mysteriously still hard cock buried in Gabriel.  
  
Sam stretched his arm out for Gabriel to rest on and while Gabriel felt a slight sting of pain on his back, he was comfortable with Sam’s cold presence on his back, and in his body. The sensation lulled Gabriel into an exhausted sleep.  
  



	4. The Mirror

Gabriel woke up to huge hands wandering over his chest and belly... and to a slightly cool and hard cock splitting him open.  
  
Groaning, Gabriel rubbed his eyes with his hands and tried to ignore the amused chuckle under him. When the dancing stars in front of Gabriel’s eyes vanished, he looked down at Sam who still touched every patch of skin on Gabriel’s body he could reach. The smile Sam wore on his face seemed part proud and part smug.  
  
“You slept so deeply, you didn’t even notice me moving us to the bed, but you made a happy sound when I shoved my cock back inside you. You seem to love my cock up your ass, my beautiful golden dragon mate.”  
  
At these words, Gabriel tried to look at his back. He couldn’t see everything, he would need a mirror for this, but he could see the imprint of a dragon burned into his skin with magic born in frost. He could make out the wings of the dragon resting on both of his shoulders, and he snorted when he saw the tail of the dragon vanish into the crack of his ass. The dragon was coloured entirely in white and blue.  
  
“Beautiful…” Gabriel whispered and touched the wing burned into his left shoulder.  
  
“I’m glad you like it. Time to leave a mark of your own now, Mate.” Turning back around, the motion forced Sam’s cock buried in Gabriel’s ass to shoot a new wave of pleasure through his body, Gabriel stared down at the broad plane of Sam’s chest.  
  
“You sure Sam?”  
  
Leaning back, the smug expression on Sam’s smile only got bigger as he crossed his arms, strong and corded with muscles, behind his head.  
  
“Go ahead, Fire Breather, do your worst before I start to feel bored by you and will fuck your delicious ass for good measure one more time before I kick you out of my cave.”  
  
Growling, Gabriel rotated his hips and smirked himself when he heard Sam moan under him. Placing his hands on the wide span of Sam’s chest, Gabriel pushed himself slowly up and down Sam’s length. Whenever only the thick head of Sam’s cock stretched his rim, Gabriel never lost the feeling of being full and the thought that Sam had stayed true to his word in trying to breed him for good, made Gabriel shiver in pleasure as he clenched his muscles when he pushed down again. Never in his life had he felt like this; full, used, _claimed_ even without the still stinging mark on his back.  
  
Working himself up to a nice rhythm, Gabriel angled his hips until he forced Sam’s cock over the one small spot that offered Gabriel so much. Gasping when he got the angle right, Gabriel looked down where he was splitting himself open on Sam’s cock. A thick line of precum was dripping down from his cock onto Sam’s skin.  
  
Sam, meanwhile, was still leaning back and allowed Gabriel to use him in any way he wanted, but Gabriel could see the same pleasure he was feeling mirrored on Sam’s face.  
  
With his hands firmly pressed down on Sam’s chest, Gabriel called for his magic, but the feeling of Sam’s cock sliding back and forth in his ass together with the wet noises made it difficult to concentrate. Which was the reason Gabriel why allowed his magic to run free when he was filled with nothing but the presence of _Sam_ , of his _mate_.  
  
Under him, Sam started to groan where he had been able to stay mostly silent while Gabriel used him. Gabriel could feel the magic pulse between them, and Sam was arching up against his hands. Gabriel had stopped pushing himself up and down Sam’s length and enjoyed the feeling of grinding on Sam, while he observed his mate moan under him.  
  
Gabriel watched as Sam struggled and it felt like his cock was swelling more and more, and Gabriel couldn’t tell if it was real or just the magic between them.  
  
Suddenly Gabriel found himself turned around until he was laying on his back with Sam towering over him with his face a stark mask of pleasure. Hissing against the painful sting of the new mark on his back, Gabriel wasn’t prepared for Sam pushing his legs over his shoulders before he started to fuck Gabriel again.  
  
Cursing, Gabriel held onto Sam’s arms, and while he had thought that Sam had let himself go earlier, Gabriel learned that he had been wrong. With the magic of Gabriel’s claim running through him, the Ice Dragon let himself go completely.  
  
Teeth ended up buried in Gabriel’s shoulder as the golden dragon found himself being bent in half as Sam started to fuck him like it was the last thing he was to do before he left this world.  
  
There was nothing Gabriel could do but bury one hand in the sheets beside him and one in Sam’s hair as his Ice Dragon, his _mate_ , looked down at him with magically glowing eyes as Gabriel’s magic burned itself into Sam’s human skin.  
  
Gabriel watched as coal black marks appeared on Sam’s skin, covering his chest, snaking its way over Sam’s pale torso and but when the blackness started to wrap itself around Sam’s neck, Gabriel was so surprised by his orgasm, that he closed his eyes just as Sam’s magic exploded around them. There was only the feeling of powerful magic in an all-consuming cold flooding his insides.  
  
Feeling his fire reacting to the cold was so much different than Gabriel expected. Over the roar of Sam’s magic, Gabriel felt his fire dim down, just a bit, and it felt like Sam’s frost, and his fire turned into an ever-burning flame empowered by an everlasting cold. It felt like the perfect fusion of fire and ice, Dragon of the Fire Court of the South and Dragon of the Winter Court. Gabriel felt like he was ripped apart from the inside as his fire burst apart under the onslaught of magic and frost only to feel himself being rebuilt as something, as someone new.  
  
Gabriel heard Sam groan before his newly bonded mate collapsed on top of him. The part where Sam’s skin was still burning with Gabriel’s felt too warm since Gabriel was already used to Sam’s colder touch. But then their combined magic rushed back to them right when Gabriel’s sight cleared again, and his last thought was how extraordinary and stunning the strength of their magic knocked him out with a smile on his face and his mate resting on top of him.  
  
…  
  
When Gabriel woke up again, he couldn’t tell how long he had slept, but he knew he felt sticky, sore, and his back hurt.  
  
Looking around, he spotted Sam next to him. Long white and blue hair fanned out all around him; Sam was sleeping on his front using his arm as a pillow. As much as Gabriel wanted to see his mark on Sam’s skin, he wanted to see Sam’s mark on himself more.  
  
Wiggling out of bed (when had they separated?), Gabriel stretched and groaned when he felt the evidence of their mating trickle out of his still lose and sore hole. Shivering and the arousal that started to burn low in his belly, Gabriel left the cave only to walk through the long tunnels until he reached the part that held Sam’s treasures.  
  
He had been impressed by all the gold Sam had hoarded from the beginning. Every dragon like to hoard gold, they were dragons after all, but Sam just put a cherry on top. Gabriel felt like an idiot for calling himself a cherry, but it was somewhat truthful.  
  
Hunting through the piles of gold, he found what he was looking for. A full body sized mirror.  
  
Looking into the polished surface, Gabriel spotted the dried cum on his chest, between his legs, the bite mark on his shoulder… together with the pale white mark, Sam had burned into his skin.  
  
Turning around while looking over his shoulder, Gabriel was impressed.  
  
The wings of the dragon Sam had burned into his flesh rested on his shoulders while the dragon’s head, snout open and showing off his teeth in a silent roar, rested right in Gabriel’s neck. The dragon had its claws buried into the flesh of Gabriel’s back while its long tail was held like a weapon, ready to snap out like a whip and the sharp and deadly tip vanished right in the crack of his ass.  
  
Snorting at his next thought, Gabriel could already hear what Sam was going to say from now on… _enter cock here, please_ … and it would be Gabriel’s favourite sentence from now on.  
  
Gabriel was so fascinated by the beautiful and pale dragon Sam had given him, that he didn’t notice his mate’s reflection on the mirror. Sam pulled Gabriel forward and into a brandishing kiss. Groaning, Gabriel melted against his new mate, and he started to moan for an entirely different reason when Sam placed his oversized hands on his ass.  
  
Sam ended their kiss far too soon, but when Gabriel felt Sam pulling his cheeks apart and stare into the mirror over his head, Gabriel could hear and feel his mate growl with satisfaction as his face was currently pressed against Sam’s throat.  
  
“I love my mark on your skin, my magnificent mate… just as I like to see you all open, lose and wet for me. Makes me want to fuck you right in front of this mirror so my cock split you open some more.”  
  
Well, Gabriel was completely on board with this idea, and he trusted the mountain-sized strength his mate possessed as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around once more around Sam’s slim hips.  
  
Just like Gabriel anticipated, Sam caught him out of reflex.  
  
“That’s okay my frosty mate, and I would be disappointed should you don’t want to do this right now. I’m expecting you to tell me in great detail how much you like to watch my ass getting split open by your impressive cock. When you’re done, I’m expecting you to lay down so I can sink back down on your cock to enjoy you begging under me while I will take a look at my work on you.”  
  
Sam laughed in open joy while he held Gabriel close and the golden dragon arched against his mate when Sam lowered him down onto his cock.  
  
“That can be arranged my burning hot, mate. I will lay back and think about the desert and be your willing pleasure slave.”  
  
Gabriel was about to reply with something sarcastic and witty… when Sam pulled Gabriel down and impaled him once more on his cock. For a brief moment, Gabriel wasn’t sure who was the willing pleasure slave in this mating.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
